Operation: Second Halloween Party
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When the Loud siblings go to a Halloween Party, Lincoln and Clyde inadvertently embarrass Luna and her crush Sam. Lincoln and Clyde have the perfect solution with the help of 9 sisters.


Everyone was getting ready for the Halloween Party. This year, the party was going to be hosted at a supposed haunted house which peaked the interest of Lucy the most who with her usual expression, was excited. For one member of the Loud House family, it was a mix of nervousness and a little excitement. Luna Loud was not only going to a Halloween Party but Sam, one of her band mates was going to be there as well. This was her chance to finally be able to talk to Sam alone. Luna was dressed up as her favorite musician Mick Swagger and she was more than excited to go to a Halloween Party. As everyone was finally ready, they left and walked a few blocks to the house the party was supposed to be at. They all went in and started to walk around to find people they already knew. Everyone spread apart and Luna was the only one left as her eyes began to scan the room for Sam. She walked around and started to talk to a few people who had complimented her on her costume. An hour passed and Luna decided to get a drink and go outside for fresh air. When she got outside with her drink, she saw a car park in front of the house and out stepped Sam from the passenger side seat. She too was dressed in a rock star like costume and Luna admitted in her mind that she looked hot and was thankful she didn't say it out loud.

Sam walked up the steps and as soon as she got onto the porch, she was approached by Luna. Sam was surprised to see Luna at the party but not too surprised. She saw that Luna was dressed up as Mick Swagger and smiled a bit before they sat on the side of porch. They started to laugh as Luna was thankful she wasn't acting like an idiot in front of her.

"Hey, do you want to go inside and dance?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Sam said simply.

They got up from the porch and went inside to find a crowd of people doing different kinds of dances. It was hard for both of them to find a spot to even dance without bumping into others. The night wore on and as many people were leaving to go talk somewhere where it was quiet, Luna and Sam were finally free to move around and not feel like they were trapped in a box.

"So, uh, cool costume." Luna said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks, I got help some from my mom." Sam said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, we all need help from our fam sometimes." Luna said with a smile.

* * *

Lincoln was walking with Clyde and that's when they spotted Luna and Sam dancing. Lincoln, curious, decided to ask his other 8 sisters if they knew who Luna was dancing with. Lori, the oldest, looked from across the room and spotted the two talking and laughing. Leni, who was dressed up as a fashion designer although no one really knew as everyone thought she was supposed to be a grown up version of Lola looked at them but didn't know why everyone was in shock.

"Why's everybody making weird faces?" Leni asked, confused.

"It seems to me that Luna has indeed found herself to be in a romantic atmosphere." Lisa said.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Lola said as she fluttered her eyelashes and put her hands together.

"I think we should leave them alone, I'm sure they wouldn't want us to be embarrassed by us." Lincoln said to them.

"Dude! we can't leave, we need to find what happens next." Lynn said excitedly.

"Yea, I agree with Lynn, something cool might happen." Lana told them.

"It would be interesting to see if their love could be an eternal one." Lucy said.

Soon everyone was saying what they should do but in the midst of their talking, Clyde noticed that Luna and Sam were no longer in the spot they were dancing in. As soon as everyone noticed, they all looked around but nowhere did they see Luna or Sam. The searched all the rooms only for each of them to walk in on a couple kissing or talking with Leni calling a few guys cute in the process. Lori and Bobby looked outside but it wasn't until Clyde saw them just a few feet away did they all witness something happen. Luna and Sam kissed. They had kissed for a second time and both of them seemed to be really enjoying it. Luna had stopped when she saw her brother and sisters along with Clyde and Bobby looking at them in shock.

Sam turned around to see what Luna was looking to and immediately blushed. Neither of them knew they were being watched by the rest of the Loud Family or Bobby and Clyde. They each moved away from each other.

"Hey dudes.." It was all Luna could say.

* * *

The next day seemed to go by slowly and Luna didn't feel like getting out of bed. After the party, it was nothing but awkward silence all the way home and no one said a word to each other and Luna didn't feel like talking about it to anyone. While the rest of them were doing what they usually did on a Saturday morning, everyone except for Luna who wanted to avoid everyone as much as possible. It didn't turn out that way when she walked out of the bedroom she shared with Luan and to the bathroom where she met Lincoln who was just coming out of it after a shower.

"Oh, hey Luna, about yesterday..." He trailed off.

"Listen little bro, I really don't feel like talking about it." Luna said as she shut the door behind her.

Lincoln felt bad. He didn't mean to embarrass Luna yesterday at the party and didn't mean to do it in front of Sam either. He decided the best thing to do was call a meeting with all his sisters except for Luna. Everyone gathered in Lincoln's room to talk about last night.

"Okay guys, listen, I think Luna is upset that we embarrassed her in front of the girl she was with and I think we need to find a way to make it up to her and explain that we didn't mean to embarrass her." He finished.

"Well, what are we going to do? She doesn't want anyone to talk about it." Lori said.

"We could try and have another Halloween party here and I'm sure the girl who Luna was with will come." He replied.

"Let's go tell Luna!" Leni said excitedly.

"No! We can't do that. We need to try and get Luna out of the house. Anyone have any ideas?" He asked.

"We could take her to the mall." Lori suggested.

"I bet she'll really mall over that!" Luan said, laughing at her own joke.

"How much time precisly do we have before Luna returns home?" Lisa asked.

"We need to keep her out of the house for at least 2 hours." Lincoln told her.

"I'm sure we all could keep her busy." Lori said.

* * *

As soon as Luna got out of the shower and walked to her room, she was bombarded by her 8 sisters who were all talking at once about all of them needing her help. She was ultimately rushed to get dress and head out the door as the sisters drove to the mall. As soon as the coast was clear, Lincoln talked to Clyde through their walkie talkie and immediately started to plan out everything. Clyde and Lincoln wasted little time in redecorating the house exactly like how it was the previous night and both of them patted themselves on the back for a good job.

"Now all we have to do is call Lori." Licoln told Clyde.

"L-Lori?!" Clyde asked.

Immediately, Clyde started to have a nosebleed and fainted onto the floor. Lincoln sighed before calling Lori to tell her they were done. Lori had told them that they had dragged to Luna to every store they could think of to keep Luna busy. By the time they got home, Luna was so tired that she just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day and not wake up.

"I'm beat dudes. I'm going to catch up on my sleep. Later." Luna said to them.

"Wait!" They all said, rushing towards her.

They all quickly rushed and grabbed her arm making her fall to the ground. Luna was now on her back and she was now looking up at all 9 of her sisters.

"What's with you guys? You guys drag me to the mall and tell me you guys need my help and drag me all your favorite stores one by one. I'm beat guys." Luna said to them, getting up and dusting herself off.

"We, uh, just need your help dragging the stuff out of the van." Leni said, trying not to act suspicious.

"Okay dudes, if I help you one last time, will you guys just let me sleep?" She asked, crossing her arms.

They all agreed and with Lori instructing which bags to take. Lincoln and Clyde watched as each of the girls were coming towards the door. Clyde fainted when he saw that Lori was first to come to the door. Lincoln sighed as he opened the door to show what he and Clyde had been up to. When Luan and Leni put their hands over Luna's eyes, she was surprised and shocked.

"Wh-what's all this?!" Luna asked, looking around at the decorations and lights.

"We just wanted to say sorry for embarrassing you last night at the Halloween party. We invited everyone we knew to have a second party." He said.

* * *

Everyone got dressed up in their costumes from the night before and Luna was nervous. She didn't know if Sam was going to come or not but she hoped she would. Once everyone got their costumes on, they headed downstairs. Everyone was relaxed expect for Luna who was usually relaxed but this time, she wasn't. The doorbell rang and it wasn't long before people who they knew began to show up in groups or just by themselves. It didn't take long before the house started to nearly be full of guests and as they started to show up, Luna was feeling a little bit relaxed when none of the guests were Sam but that changed when the doorbell rang and she answered it.

When she saw Sam, her heart raced when she saw her in her costume but seemed different to her unless Luna never noticed the detailing that much.

"H-hey.." Luna said, nervously.

"Hey." Sam replied.

It was a few minutes before Luna realized she hadn't let Sam in and quickly stepped aside. Sam walked in and saw the living room decorated and she looked amazed. Luna showed her to the couch and both of them sat down but neither one said anything to each other. Everyone else was talking to those they knew and Luna felt like everything and everyone was silent but her and Sam.

Lincoln and Clyde watched as Luna and Sam sat on the couch but weren't talking to each other.

"Clyde we gotta do something." Lincoln said.

"What are we going to do? We can't embarrass Luna." Clyde said back.

"I've got an idea." He said to him.

Moments later, Lincoln was in front of the two girls.

"H-hey Lincoln, what's up lil bro?" Luna asked.

"We need you to get some lights from the front yard. There's going to be a band coming to play." He said.

Luna looked at him for a minute but got up and smiled. "Sure lil bro." Luna said to him.

Sam followed as they walked out the front door. In the driveway, they found some lights and together, they carried in it.

"Hey lil bro, where do you want these lights?!" Luna called.

"In the backyard and hurry!" Lincoln called to her.

Luna and Sam brought the lights to the backyard to see that there was a stage being built and every piece of equipment was being placed onto the stage. As soon as Lincoln saw the lights, he rushed to take them and set them up. Everyone who was inside the house were now outside excited. The lights turned on and lit up the stage as cheers were heard.

* * *

Lincoln handed Luna a microphone and with Luna unprepared as well as Sam who was also brought on the stage, Luna felt nervous but relaxed. The one song she felt would be perfect was the song she sang when Lucy hosted her first haunted corn maze last Halloween.

 _"When darkness falls_ _On the house of Loud_ _Around every turn_ _New terror abounds_ _You don't want to lose your head_ _You can run_ _But you can't hide_ _They know that you taste better alive_ _I don't think they've been fed_ _In a long long time_ _Every corner every door_ _Watch out they ain't herbivores_ _Ghastly ghouls out for blood_ _Sorry bud, you got tricked_ _You got tricked_ _You got punked and pranked_ _With a spooky twist_ _Before you wet your pants_ _Better get out quick_ _Tricked, tricked, tricked"_ _You got tricked_ _Beware of fangs and bloody fur_ _A Loud House chainsaw massacre_ _There's no chance that you'll get out_ _Ghost writing your eulogy_ _Heads are rolling literally_ _So who needs their mommy now?_ _Spilling guts across the floor_ _Clean up on aisle 4_ _Why you running off so soon?_ _Stop it dude, you got tricked_ _You got tricked_ _You got punked and pranked_ _With a spooky twist_ _Before you wet your pants_ _Better get out quick_ _Trick, trick, tricked_ _You got tricked_ __You got... tricked"__

Everyone cheered as Sam and Luna took a bow with the two heading off stage.

"That was amazing!" Lincoln and Clyde said in unison.

"Thanks lil bro. Couldn't have done it without you and Clyde." Luna replied to them.

"Don't forget about someone else." Lincoln said to her.

Lincoln pointed to Sam who was standing just feet away from them talking to her friends who were congratulating on the performance. Sam smiled and as she was about to say something, one of her friends pointed behind her and she watched as Luna came up to them and her friends walked away smiling.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out with the gig." she said to Sam.

"it was fun playing in front of a crowd." she said back.

The last few minutes was silence but as soon as Sam was about to leave, Luna grabbed her hand. They looked into each other's eyes and Luna had made the bold move of kissing her.

"Sorry, oh man, I didn't mean to do that it's just-" Luna tried to explain but was cut off when Sam returned the kiss.

"Would you like to maybe go out sometime?" She asked her.

"I think I would like that." Sam said to her.

Lincoln and Clyde watched as Operation: Second Halloween Party was a success.

* * *

Sorry haven't been active as much, things are busy right now. This story was supposed to out before Halloween but it didn't turn out that way..


End file.
